


feliz cumpleaños

by minigami



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, podría decirse que noah está en espíritu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue quiere celebrarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Adam. Gansey no tiene ni idea de qué regalarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Para Iratxe, que hoy ha tenido un día regulero.

Todo empieza porque Blue se entera de que el cumpleaños de Adam ha pasado sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Era octubre y estaban planteando la idea de colarse en una propiedad para seguir una posible pista. Sin embargo, el dueño les observaba desde una de las ventanas de la casa con mirada torva, y, finalmente Adam comentó que no le apetecía ser arrestado, ya que era el único mayor de edad.

—¿Cómo que eres mayor de edad? ¿Desde cuándo? – le preguntó entonces Blue. La furia que la había propulsado durante toda la época en la que Maura había estado desaparecida aún no se había desvanecido, y lo dijo con tono traicionado.

—Mi cumpleaños fue en julio. – contestó Adam. Sin mirarla a la cara, continuó – No me pareció buena idea mencionarlo.

A su lado, Ronan soltó un bufido de risa. Por una vez, Gansey sabía qué encontraba tan divertido: Adam cumplió años el cuatro de julio, el mismo día de la muerte de Kavinsky y la desaparición de Maura y un millón de cosas más. Blue miró a su alrededor, interceptó las miradas de comprensión que intercambiaron los tres, y entornó los ojos. Por una vez, no hizo ningún comentario, pero Gansey la conoce ya lo suficiente como para saber que se sintió dolida. No es culpa de nadie que la triada Gansey-Adam-Ronan lleve existiendo desde mucho antes que ella irrumpiera en sus vidas como un terremoto en miniatura, pero Gansey sabe que le molesta. Odia no poder compartir también eso que tienen, y, como es Blue, aunque sabe que es irracional, el hecho en sí le cabrea.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, dejó el tema tranquilo. Y durante algunos días, Gansey creyó que habían esquivado esa bala en particular. Pero entonces se presentó Blue en Monmouth Manufacturing, en un momento en el que no estaba Adam y sí todos los demás, y, con el tono de quien no va a aceptar un no por respuesta, les comunicó que le iban a celebrar a Adam una fiesta de cumpleaños, porque “este ha sido un año muy raro y nos lo merecemos”. A Gansey la idea en sí no le parece mala; es toda la parte de los regalos lo que no le convence. Ya no chocan tanto, pero la sensibilidad de Adam con el tema del dinero y lo que es o no es caridad sigue siendo un punto complicado para los dos. No sabe qué regalarle. Todo lo que pueda comprarle será malinterpretado como compasión, y llevan semanas sin discutir en serio, no quiere romper la racha. Tiene miedo además de que sea esa pelea la que les rompa de forma permanente, como si el tiempo que llevan sin pelearse no fuera más que la calma que precede a la tormenta. Es un miedo tonto que le atenaza las entrañas desde el momento en el que Blue dice las palabras “fiesta de cumpleaños”, y que no desaparece en los días que preceden a ésta.

El resto del mundo es fácil, o complicado pero predecible: Adam, sin embargo, ha sido siempre ese elemento de su vida que nunca ha podido controlar.

 

 

La tarde de la fiesta empieza sin ningún bache. Un viernes, después de Aglionby, Gansey vuelve a Monmouth Manufacturing con Blue sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de llegar, sin embargo pasa por su instituto y la recoge. Acaban de terminar las clases, está todo lleno de gente, y Gansey es muy consciente de la forma en la que miran el coche y la naturalidad agresiva con la que actúa Blue mientras mete su bicicleta en el maletero del Camaro. Luego pasan por 300 Fox Way, donde Blue deja su mochila y recoge una bolsa de papel marrón, que tiene flores y árboles pintados a rotulador y huele muy fuerte a café, y retoman el camino en dirección a la fábrica.

En el viaje hablan de Artemus. O, mejor dicho, Blue se queja, y Gansey asiente y hace ruidos de comprensión, sin saber muy bien qué decirle o cómo consolarla. Sin embargo, algo debe de hacer bien, porque para cuando detiene el coche, Blue parece bastante más tranquila. Cuando ve que el BMW de Ronan ya está allí, comienza a subir las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso llamándolo a gritos, acunando su regalo entre los brazos.

El de Gansey está guardado en una caja, escondido debajo de la cama. Intentando no pensar en él, sube las escaleras detrás de Blue.

La fiesta va a ser solo para ellos cuatro – y Noah, si aparece, algo que sucede cada vez menos a menudo – y cuando llega Gansey a la habitación principal de Monmouth ya están allí Adam y Ronan. Éste último ha colocado una tarta de supermercado llena de velitas sin encender en el escritorio de Gansey, justo encima de unos apuntes de Álgebra que tiene que devolver, y Adam la mira de reojo desde donde está sentado en el borde de la cama, con cara de incomprensión. Ronan, a su derecha, parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y a Noah no se le ve por ningún lado.

Gansey espera que a Adam le guste la nata, o Ronan se va a sentir muy mal.

—Espero que eso no sea tu regalo – le dice Gansey. Ronan sonríe de oreja a oreja. Tiene a Chainsaw en el regazo. El cuervo parece muy interesado en la tarta.

—¿Regalo de qué? – pregunta Adam. Tiene ojeras y la voz tomada; lleva varios días un poco acatarrado, la combinación de todo lo que es su vida aliándose con el frío otoñal para dejarle al borde de una gripe. Cuando Blue le extiende su paquete, Adam arque las cejas y lo acepta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! – dice entonces Blue, y se cruza de brazos. De pie, su cabeza queda al mismo nivel que la de Ronan sentado en el colchón, pero es bastante impresionante. Gansey rodea la cama y luego se pone de rodillas para mirar debajo. Encuentra la caja con su regalo debajo de unos pantalones vaqueros, y cuando resurge con su premio en las manos ve que Adam ya ha terminado de desenvolver el paquete de Blue.

Hay dos cosas, un paquete de café molido y una cafetera italiana muy pequeña, pintada de verde y blanco. Blue le está explicando a Adam el regalo, y éste mira la cafetera y el café como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual.

—La cafetera la encontré en casa, no la usa nadie así que te la puedes quedar. Es un poco vieja pero funciona bien, y la he pintado yo. Puedes lavarla y mojarla con tranquilidad, la pintura no va a saltar. – por primera vez, Gansey repara en que parece un poco nerviosa. – Y el café lo he comprado en el pueblo, es orgánico y eso. ¿Sabes cómo usar la cafetera, no?

—Sí, me enseñó mi madre – contesta Adam. Con sus dedos largos, desenrosca la parte de arriba y luego la vuelve a enroscar. – Muchas gracias, Blue.

—De nada – contesta ella, resplandeciente. Cuando Ronan le alcanza un walkman a Adam, rojo y desgastado y con los cables de los cascos totalmente enredados, coge la cafetera y el papel de regalo y lo deja en el escritorio, al lado de la tarta.

—¿Un walkman? ¿Estamos en los noventa o algo, Lynch? ¿Me vas a hacer otra cinta? – le dice Adam. Suena socarrón, pero su sonrisa es genuina. Tiene la mirada baja, y examina el aparato con total atención.

—¿Quieres que te haga otra cinta, Parrish? – dice Ronan. Suelta a Chainsaw, que tras un picotazo molesto, echa a volar y se mete en su habitación.

—Solo si no pones la canción esa – contesta Adam.

—Entonces no va a poder ser, lo siento.

Gansey, con su regalo en las manos, se siente incómodo. No sabe cómo interrumpir la conversación. Finalmente, suspira y se acerca un poco más, tendiéndole la caja de cartón.

—Ten cuidado, pesa un poco – dice, mientras Adam deja el walkman en la cama. Luego Gansey contiene la respiración mientras abre la caja, en tensión.

Cuando por fin Adam ve lo que hay dentro, se queda un segundo eterno en silencio. Luego exhala, un “wow” muy flojito.

—La encontré hace unos años. – de hecho, es de las primeras cosas que encontró, después de lo de Glendower. Ni siquiera estaba buscando.

—¿Qué es? – pregunta Blue, curiosa. Se ha sentado al otro lado de Adam y se asoma por encima de su hombro.

—Es una pistola del siglo XVIII. Es rusa. Estaba en Alaska, en el fondo de un río. Me dijeron que probablemente la perdió alguno de los soldados que se establecieron en esa parte del continente cuando Pedro el Grande.

—¿Y dejaron que te la quedaras? – dice Adam, incrédulo. Sacando el arma de la caja con cuidado, examina el pomo. Es de madera, oscurecida por el tiempo, con remaches en bronce enverdecidos por el tiempo. Gansey se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, la encontré yo – responde.

—¿Funciona? – pregunta Ronan.

—Qué va. Bastante bien conservada está, para el tiempo que tiene y dónde la encontré.

—Es una pasada – dice Adam, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Gansey le mira fijamente. Cuando Adam levanta la vista, baja los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno – dice entonces –. Ahora es tuya.


End file.
